


Playing by your rules

by lately (aeggyu)



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Football | Soccer, M/M, Married Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Socks, Uniform Kink, it's just kinky ok, there's some toe sucking going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 16:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13792053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeggyu/pseuds/lately
Summary: Sunggyu finds Woohyun's old uniform and decides to try it on. Things go as you would expect, considering this is a pwp.





	Playing by your rules

**Author's Note:**

> i'm very frustrated bc i was done with this and then somehow i lost like 1k of words?? so the ending is not as cool as the original one and there might be a lot of mistakes bc i was too tired of this fic to re-do writing and editing. also, this was supposed to be for wh's birthday and woah, it's waaay past that. anyway i hope you enjoy
> 
> (btw this is bottomgyu)

Sunggyu finds it hidden away in the top shelf atop the closet and buried under some heavy books that Sunggyu used for his graduate work and never found use for again: a simple cardboard box labeled _wh’s stuff_  with black marker. He has been cleaning the room they both deem “the study” but that is actually a glorified storage room. Or at least it was, until Sunggyu decided it was Enough and proceeded with the spring cleaning.

Before leaving for his job at the studio, Woohyun had been hovering with the sort of confused, trying-to-be-concilliatory smile he resorts to when he thinks Sunggyu is being kind of annoying but also kind of right. (Which happens most of the time ever since they got married (and a bit before it, to be honest). And yet, Sunggyu did not back down. They had to do this at some point. They could not continue living like this.)

As he steps off the ladder, Sunggyu coughs lightly and then sneezes, blowing off a part of the layer of dust covering the box. How long has it been sitting there?

He glances around the room, trying to find a decent spot to sit in the mess surrounding him, but when no such sight appears, he shrugs and sits down on the floor, which is a tiny circle of light amidst the chaos. He has already covered in dust after only a couple of hours, and today is laundry day anyway, so he figures it does not matter if he sits on a floor that has not seen the light on probably years until he started cleaning this stupid room.

Anyway.

A soft smile blooms on his lips without much thought as Sunggyu opens the box, tugging at the tape sealing the box. Whatever is inside, it must be pretty ancient; Sunggyu does not recollect having contributed to its making. Who knows what kind of wonders a younger Woohyun kept hidden away?

The contents of the box do not disappoint. Sunggyu grabs the first object as soon as he sees it: a pretty trophy with a football ball adorning the top, flanked by laurels on each size. The engraving reads _Nam Woohyun, MVP_ in bold letters with a fancy font. He puts it next to him with care, and proceeds to grab the next item—or rather, set of items. It’s a collection of pictures. In the first one, a football team sits in rows, their backs straight, their smiles formal. The second one shows the group in disarray, all surrounding a trophy, with wide, open-mouthed smiles on each face. The rest are of Woohyun: playing, practicing, alone and with his friends, in the locker, in the fields. Sunggyu wonders who took them.

Lastly, a uniform. Sunggyu unfolds it with the same care he has used with the rest of small treasures he found. The shirt, dark blue with a yellow stripe on each side and white short sleeves, has a small white emblem that reads _KYUNGSAN HS FOOTBALL_ in the center and the number nine on the right side. On the back, it reads 남우현 in bright, bold letters. The shorts have the same number on the frontal bottom of the left leg. Although finding the thought a bit silly, Sunggyu wonders if it still smells like Woohyun, so he sniffs it lightly. It does not. The only scent he perceives is the humid, particular smell of something that has been stored for years. He stands up and carries the clothes to the laundry basket, figuring that he will wash them with the rest of the dirty clothes and ask Woohyun what to do about his things when the man is back from work.

As Sunggyu tosses the clothes in the basket, his phone rings. With a feeling that it has to do with his job, Sunggyu picks up the call while staring at the uniform on top of the rest of the clothes. Nothing looks out of the ordinary. It almost looks like it belongs there, with the rest of the clothes. Like it is Woohyun’s uniform when he plays with the neighbourhood’s association.

Oh well, if Woohyun finds the clothes it can still be a good surprise; Sunggyu was not planning anything special with them, anyway. He shrugs as the person on the other line tells him that they need him for rehearsals even though he had the day off.

With a last glance, Sunggyu turns off the light and leaves.

—

wasn’t your turn to do the laundry today?

[sticker of a cat throwing things around]

didn’t have time. was called for rehearsals

my birthday is tomorrow and you’re making me do chores?

Tyrant.

You said it yourself

t o m o r r o w

why am i still married to you

i’m just going to dump them all in the washer

you better not have left any tissues on the pocket like always

or you’re cleaning

also pls buy lint rollers on your way home

and dinner

you're the one always leaving tissues

whatever

ok

did you confirm tomorrow's reservation btw

at the restaurant

yep

And the hotel?

…

it's offensive that you have to ask

so?

i did! i did!!

I DID

okaaaayyy

See you at night!!

[kissy face emoji]

[annoyed emoji]

[sticker of a cat sending hearts]

—

Sunggyu comes across the uniform again as he is folding clothes, over a week later. It is unusual for them to put off house chores, but they both have been busy with work (Sunggyu as acting coach and Woohyun in the studio, making albums for idol groups). Plus, they are not missing any important clothes anyway. And if Sunggyu has to switch his normal, loose boxers that Woohyun deems ‘in clear need of being burnt down’ for the tighter ones, he is too tired and busy to complain.

He folds the jersey and the shorts with the rest of the clothes and forgets to tell Woohyun. They have more important things to worry about, with Valentine’s Day coming up and whatnot.

The uniform becomes relevant again only because Sunggyu, after waking up from an afternoon nap, showers quickly to get rid of the smell of drool and sweat. Still a bit drowsy, he does not notice that the shirt he is putting on is made from a different texture than cotton. He looks down, frowning, and then remembers it.

Wearing nothing but the shirt and boxers, he stands up in front of the mirror and laughs to himself. The jersey fits him well; a bit tight around his chest, but other than that, it is something Sunggyu could wear if he ever decided to play.

He snorts, and then gets an idea.

Woohyun is not supposed to come home soon, and what Sunggyu has in mind will not take long, so he marches off to the drawer where they keep their pants and grabs the navy shorts. He puts them on. Then, remembering Woohyun keeps long, white socks that have the logo with an arrow in another drawers, he dons them as well.

He stands in the mirror to observe himself, once again. Sunggyu almost feels like a different person. It is a bit embarrassing.

He recalls that, during the times when he is particularly bored during Woohyun’s Sunday morning matches, Sunggyu focuses on how well that white and blue uniform fits his husband. He has no reason to think this one would be different. Then, the images of Woohyun in his school photographs flash through his mind.

He tries to picture a younger Woohyun, a Woohyun from over ten years ago. Chest wider than now, slimmer hips. Still growing, a bit clumsy, but coordinated enough to play. A small face. Woohyun once said he had an awkward haircut throughout high school, but in the pictures it looked trimmed, if a bit tussled. Maybe they made him cut it, maybe not. Sunggyu cards his fingers through his own wet, wild hair.

He scoffs. This is ridiculous.

Halfway through tugging off the shorts, Woohyun comes home and smacks the main door closed. Sunggyu does not have time to do other than stand there as the man pretty much runs to the bedroom.

“Guess what I found!”

Sunggyu stares at him, shorts pooling at his feet. “Uh…”

Woohyun blinks, mouth open. He swings the plastic bag on his hand mindlessly. “Tuna. It was on sale.”

Sunggyu steps away from the shorts and kicks the fabric away like nothing is normal. “Really? That’s… nice. Didn't you say you were making it for… dinner… Why are you coming towards me?”

Woohyun drops the bag, eyes never leaving Sunggyu’s. He does not reply.

“Woohyun, seriously,” Sunggyu warns with a weak, nervous laughter escaping his lips before he can help himself. They reach the bed. “I can explain.”

“I have to give you some credit,” Woohyun says, containing his laughter. Sunggyu arches his eyebrows. “I never thought about trying something like this.”

“Trying? What do you mean?” Sunggyu echoes before the implication hits him. “No, wait, it’s not like that.” He mumbles to himself, “is it like that?”

“I don’t know, you tell me,” Woohyun replies, eyes roaming Sunggyu’s body. He guides Sunggyu to turn around slowly. Honestly, Sunggyu is not entirely sure why he goes along with all this. “Is it like that?”

A bit dazed, dreamy, gauging how bad of an idea it is, Sunggyu rests on the edge of the bed. He nods, then laughs. _Eh, why not?_ “It could be like that.”

Woohyun’s hands are on him, then. Exploring, roaming. Woohyun giggles, soft and nervous, a breath away from Sunggyu’s lips. “You’re full of surprises.”

Sunggyu drags Woohyun to him, his fingers Woohyun’s nape. They pull themselves to lie atop the bed, hands everywhere. Sunggyu digs his fingers into Woohyun’s hair as their noses brush lightly, moments before their lips glide against each other, soft and yielding and meant to be. Sunggyu smiles through the kiss; Woohyun ate something spicy on his way home.

“So much I even surprise myself,” he mumbles against Woohyun’s lips, giving himself some distance to take off the jersey. Woohyun’s hand on his wrist prevents it. “Oh?”

Woohyun nods, a playful smile on his lips.

Sunggyu switches their positions. Straddling Woohyun’s hips, feeling the warmth between his legs, the heat emanating from Woohyun’s body, he leans down to kiss him again. Woohyun corresponds with greater passion this time, almost as if he wanted to devour him, and Sunggyu can only give back as much. When he tries to take off his shirt, Sunggyu stops him.

“It’s only fair.”

“For once, I agree,” Woohyun tells him, sitting up with Sunggyu still straddling him.

His fingers, hot against Sunggyu’s flesh, trail down the skin of his back and into his underwear, Sunggyu replies by grinding against Woohyun with the ease that comes from years of experiences together. He feels Woohyun’s hardness against his own, the delighting friction, and the pressure of their clothes. Biting back a moan, he pushes himself away from Woohyun and undoes the button of his jeans so that the man can take off his pants.

While Woohyun is busy with that, Sunggyu starts taking off the socks.

“I thought you were leaving them on,” pants-less Woohyun whines, tugging them on again. “Please leave them on. Can you leave them on?”

Arching his brows, Sunggyu makes himself more comfortable among their pillows. "Why?"

Woohyun nudges his legs to kneel between them. He leans forward to press a kiss under Sunggyu's knee, right at the edge of the sock's elastic band. At the same time, he runs his hands up and down Sunggyu’s legs.

“I don’t know, I just like them.”

“ _Just_.”

“Well, you look cute,” Woohyun says before pressing a kiss farther up, his palm hot against Sunggyu’s skin. “And athletic.” Another kiss, where his boxers meet his skin. “And hot.”

“Hot?” Sunggyu asks while lifting his hips slightly, searching more of that contact. Woohyun presses his lips against the clothed bulge.

“Maybe it’s because they’re white. They make me want to debauch you,” Woohyun replies, replacing his lips with his hand, searching for his prize amid the folds.

He thinks he sounds sexy, and Sunggyu lets him do so. At the moment, Woohyun’s mouth, hot against his flesh matters more than making a point about how silly he sounds. Sunggyu knows how to pick his battles. Sucking on the tip with a sensuality that implies that he is enjoying the act more than Sunggyu, Woohyun alternates between swallowing with a maddening languidness and quick, short movements. Sunggyu does not know what he likes most.

“Is this payback for what I did on your birthday?” Sunggyu asks, breathless, trying to pretend he is not enjoying the way Woohyun is blowing his brains out.

Woohyun looks up with his mouth sloppy, wet with salivation and other fluids. His lips, gleaming and pink, form a smile. “I'm not as cruel.”

“You—you flatter me,” Sunggyu stutters, rushing to discard his own underwear with an impatience comparable only to that of a drowning man trying to breathe.

He pulls Woohyun towards him once more, lips searching for lips with a touch of desperation. With eager fingers, he pulls out Woohyun’s cock and strokes him how he knows the other man likes it. Short, quick jerks. He tugs on the foreskin to free the sensitive head with one hand. Then, he presses his palm against it, rubbing in circular motions. Woohyun moans against Sunggyu’s neck before leaning up to bite his earlobe. Repressing a few of his own, Sunggyu rubs both of their cocks together. They fit perfectly against each other, gliding with smoothness provided by their fluids mixing together. Woohyun moans again, his mouth pressed against Sunggyu’s cheeks. It echoes in Sunggyu’s ear, adding fuel to his desire. He drools lightly, but Sunggyu does not mind.

“Do you want to do it now?“

“Yeah—y-yeah.”

Woohyun staggers off from the bed, from Sunggyu’s side, to grab the lube found sitting inconspicuously among their considerable amount of face creams and lotions. Sunggyu misses the warmth immediately, but it is not gone for long.

Sunggyu tangles his fingers in Woohyun’s hair when he comes back, his tongue swiping through the plump bottom lip with tenderness. Woohyun hums into his mouth. “So… do you or do I?”

Sunggyu shrugs, cradling Woohyun’s face with both hands. He feels Woohyun grabbing on to his waist and smiles, a bit abashed when he becomes conscious that his shirt has ridden up. “I don’t know. It was your idea.”

Woohyun nods. Then, he spreads Sunggyu’s legs, resting one of them on his shoulder. The other surrounds his hip. As his fingers find their way to Sunggyu’s entrance, he turns his face and sucks on the clothed skin with his eyes closed, as if pushing his finger into Sunggyu caused him great pleasure.

The first finger enters easily enough, but the strain of the stretch at the second finger leads Sunggyu to start stroking himself to keep himself hard. It is not difficult, though. Arousal mixes with morbid fascination as Woohyun wraps his mouth around one of the clothed toes. He sighs, and then closes his eyes, relishing in the feeling. When he opens them again, he finds Woohyun staring at him with his eyes half-lidded, panting a bit. He bends his leg a bit more, adjusting to the feeling of being full.

With his mouth still busy playing with Sunggyu’s toes, Woohyun slides in another finger.

Sunggyu really wants to take his shirt off. Wants to take Woohyun’s off as well and then push him against the mattress, fucking him until they both start crying in satisfaction. But that would mean giving up the feigned poise, barely held on, that they have kept.

It would break the spell.

So Sunggyu undoes his position, turns to lie on his stomach with his hand buried among the pillows in a completely self-indulgent pose.

He strokes himself a couple more times before pushing his own fingers inside—to beckon him. To guide Woohyun.

It may be a bit hedonistic, but it was Woohyun’s idea in the first place, so Sunggyu thinks of himself as forgiven. They have not done as much as usual, and yet he already feels edged, about to burst, but he wants to cling on to the feeling and enjoy himself a little more.

He moans as Woohyun slides in, picturing Woohyun’s expression as he stares at his own name decorating Sunggyu’s back.

What must he be thinking, facing the reminder of his youth?

Sunggyu has no time to mull over such thoughts, for the pleasure is too overbearing, too strong not to be regarded. The palm pressed on the small of his back gets him back to the present. Woohyun keeps a slow, maddening rhythm that Sunggyu despises and celebrates at the same time, relishing in Sunggyu’s tightness and rather unusual compliance to his paused beats. Usually, the older man would be demanding more at this point, commanding him to go farther, deeper, and setting the pace.

This does not mean, however, that Woohyun is being boring. He alternates between steady thrusts and slower, more powerful ones. Much like Sunggyu, he wants to drag this on for as long as he can.

When he climbs on top of Sunggyu, nearly straddling him, he hits the sweet spot.

Ragged breath, endless come-and-go of his chest—Sunggyu moans, fisting the sheets. His hips stutter, trying to find more of Woohyun.

Careful not to put all of his weight on Sunggyu, Woohyun lies on top of him, resting his head between Sunggyu’s shoulder blades. They shift at one point, maybe when Woohyun wraps his arm around Sunggyu’s midriff, so they lie side by side. He wraps his fingers around Sunggyu’s cock, but is quickly slapped away. Allowing Woohyun to jerk him off would make things end too soon. Sunggyu, fuelled by a newly found passion, wants to keep going.

Sunggyu realizes belatedly that Woohyun’s thrust have become a bit erratic. He glances back, catching a glimpse of the pearls of sweat slipping from Woohyun’s hairline illuminated by the afternoon lights. Woohyun clings tighter to him, his white-knuckled fist clutching the jersey as his ragged breath hits Sunggyu’s neck.

“I want you,” Woohyun mumbles to his ear, half-delirious. Finally, Sunggyu decides to guide his hand down the trail of his coarse hairs.

“You have me.”

“But I want—” Woohyun interrupts himself with a moan. “I don’t know. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Sunggyu mumbles, trying to keep his eyes open as he reaches back to kiss Woohyun. The other man manages to press his lips against the corner of Sunggyu’s own.

“I know,” Woohyun says before his hips give a final stutter, and then he freezes, clinging on to Sunggyu. His hand goes lax around Sunggyu’s cock. “I know.”

Sunggyu replaces Woohyun’s hand with his own, stroking himself while Woohyun keeps thrusting into him, making wet sounds that mix with their moans in the otherwise silent room. Somewhere, far in the distance, someone is playing pop music in their home, and the sound is carried by the wind, an upbeat melody that neither Sunggyu nor Woohyun will remember.

Soon, Sunggyu is coming into his hand, the tip red and raw as it sputters and twitches. He licks his lips and swallows a last moan, feeling how Woohyun pulls out, dragging a trail of white out of Sunggyu’s entrance. Huffing, Sunggyu figures they should change their bedspread soon anyway, and wipes his hand on the surface.

Woohyun lifts his arm and turns around, discarding his shirt. Sunggyu does the same.

“Hey, where did your sock go?” Woohyun points out, and it is until then that Sunggyu notices that indeed, his left sock is missing and the other one is pooled at his heel.

“You look for it,” he mumbles, covering his eyes with his forearm. Another nap would be nice. “It’s your sock anyway.”

Woohyun hums. “What do you want for dinner?”

“Didn’t you bring tuna?” he mumbles. Another shower would also be nice.

“Oh, right!” Woohyun launches himself off the bed straight into where he dropped it. “It’s still good, I think,” he says, showing it to Sunggyu with a smile.

Sunggyu smiles back, and then throws him a sock.

**Author's Note:**

> anyway, yeah  
> @aeggyu on twitter, hmu


End file.
